


bad decisions

by xcrossbow



Category: Professional Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling
Genre: (but like...only a little bit), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Drinking, M/M, Spanking, this is set in 2015 after their four nations cup match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrossbow/pseuds/xcrossbow
Summary: Axel, who Tim hates right now.Maybe hate is a bit overdramatic.Axel, who Tim strongly dislikes right now.





	bad decisions

Tim isn’t a bad person, he just makes a lot of bad decisions.

 

He’s in a bar in Weyhe. He shouldn’t be in a bar in Weyhe. He should be in his hotel room. His hotel room that’s in the hotel that’s attached to the bar in Weyhe. Right there. Just a few floors up. Where he would be, if he didn’t make so many bad decisions. For a while, no one is really in the bar except for Tim and a few drunks sitting in the back. Tim doesn’t know anyone in this bar, so Tim doesn’t have to talk to anyone in this bar. Or at least that’s the case until Axel shows up.

 

Axel, who Tim hates right now.

 

Maybe hate is a bit overdramatic.

 

Axel, who Tim strongly dislikes right now.

 

It’s February. It’s snowing. It’s late. Too late. Tim should be in bed. Axel should also definitely be in bed.

 

And not in the same bed, obviously, which is not something Tim would ever do. Definitely not. He’s not even going to think about it.

 

Or, at least he’s not going to think about it any more than he already has right now. Whatever.

 

Axel brushes the snow off the shoulders of his jacket and sits down at the bar. Not next to Tim, thankfully, because that would be awkward and annoying. He sits down a few stools over.

 

He orders something in German that Tim definitely doesn’t understand. He figures it must be some sort of beer because it comes in a familiar looking bottle. Axel doesn’t say anything to Tim until after he takes a few sips. Like he doesn’t notice he’s there even though he’s the only other person sitting here.

 

“Hello, Timothy,” Axel greets him.

 

He flashes Tim his signature grin. Tim’s seen this grin several times now. It’s the same grin Tim saw earlier tonight when Axel beat him.

 

Although, “beat” is a rather bold way to describe barely getting away with a roll-up pin.

 

Not that Tim cares. That’s behind him now. Whatever.

 

Tim nods, forcing the corners of his mouth upwards in a tight-lipped smile.

 

“Junior.”

 

Axel lets out a short laugh at Tim’s choice of greeting.

 

Tim doesn’t even know why he chooses to call him that instead of his first name, but it feels right when it comes tumbling out of his mouth. It’s cute. Like a nickname.

 

Not that Tim likes this stupid kid enough to give him a nickname. Whatever.

 

He’s surprised Axel isn’t being flanked by his usual cohorts for once. It’s odd, seeing him alone. If Tim cared, he would ask where Walter or Mack or whoever else (Tim _definitely_ isn’t keeping track) was tonight. He doesn’t ask. Instead, he asks Axel about something else.

 

“How’s the shoulder?” Tim asks, gesturing to Axel’s bad shoulder. The left one.

 

Tim wonders if he re-taped it after their match. If he’s smart, he would’ve. But maybe Axel isn’t smart. Having a match with a bad shoulder isn’t a very smart idea, technically. In fact, that was such a bad decision on Axel’s part that Tim can say with almost absolute certainty that he would’ve done the same stupid thing if he was in that position.

 

So stupid that it’s almost admirable. Almost.

 

Still, Tim feels bad. Especially for targeting the shoulder during the match. It wasn’t anything personal though. Not really. Axel is annoying, but Tim didn’t _want_ to hurt him. He just didn’t want to lose more. Funny how that worked out. Tim feels worse when Axel touches the shoulder instinctively and the signature grin falters a bit.

 

“Fine. Just bruised,” Axel reports.

 

He takes a long drink from his bottle and then looks back at Tim. 

 

“With no help from you, of course, Timothy,” Axel adds jokingly.

 

A soft smile spreads slowly across his face. Tim actually smiles back at him despite himself, stifling a laugh. It’s not really funny.

 

But it’s a little funny.

 

And then there’s a lull in the conversation. Axel finishes his drink, the bottle softly thunking against the bar counter. Tim looks at his own barely-touched bottle. He wipes some of the condensation off of it with his thumb and takes a small sip. He thinks about going back to his room, but he doesn’t move from his spot on the stool. Axel signals to the bartender to get him another drink with his left hand and winces a little at the movement. Tim thinks Axel maybe does it on purpose, to really rub it in Tim’s face that he contributed to that pain.

 

Ugh, fine.

 

“His drink is on me,” Tim tells the bartender.

 

Axel’s eyes widen at the statement, looking quickly between Tim and the bartender before nodding. His face looks a little red. Maybe it’s just because it's cold outside. Axel then slides off the stool he’s sitting on and moves to sit on the one right next to Tim instead. Tim’s not sure he really wants Axel to do that.

 

But okay. Whatever.

 

“You’re buying drinks for me now?” Axel asks.

 

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. It’s shockingly cute, and Tim doesn’t even have the time to stifle his laughter before it bubbles out of his throat.

 

“Yeah, figured it was the least I could do,” Tim explains simply.

 

He shrugs. Axel snorts.

 

“‘It was the least I could do’,” Axel repeats, imitating Tim’s voice with a dramatic frown.

 

It’s not a bad impression, really. Tim can’t help himself from smiling at the attempt. It’s cute.

 

It’s annoying, but it’s cute.

 

“Well, Timothy,” Axel continues, “you’re a true gentleman.”

 

He pats Tim’s shoulder lightly, then leaves his hand resting there. Tim looks at the hand; it’s strong but soft-looking, with long, dainty fingers and well-manicured nails. They’re nice hands. Tim’s almost surprised he didn’t notice how nice they were before.

 

But then again, most things about Axel are very nice to look at. He’s tall and blonde and fit and has a nice jawline. By all accounts, Axel is a pretty boy. A very pretty boy. Which isn’t Tim’s type.

 

Or maybe, judging by how much time Tim has spent fixating on Axel’s body in just this moment alone, it is.

 

Tim isn’t really sure he has a type. Whatever.

 

Tim sets his hand over Axel’s and squeezes it lightly. It’s a weird gesture, but Tim doesn’t really care. Axel is acting just as weird as he is. Axel raises his eyebrows.

 

“Promise that I’m not a gentleman by any definition of the word, Junior,” Tim says, half-joking.

 

He throws a wink onto the end of it for good measure, just to fuck with Axel a little bit. Axel bites back a smile and nods, humming in agreement.

 

“Noted.”

 

The bartender wordlessly sets the bottle down in front of Axel, glancing between the younger man and Tim skeptically before walking away. Tim feels a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

They’re just talking. Tim is just bored. It’s just a way to pass the time, really. It’s not a crime to flirt with someone, even if that someone is Axel.

 

Axel, who Tim supposes that he doesn’t strongly dislike right now.

 

Maybe that’s just the alcohol clouding his judgement.

 

Axel slides his hand slowly off of Tim’s shoulder, lightly trailing down Tim’s upper arm with the tips of his fingers before letting his hand drop back down to his side. He takes another drink from his bottle. Tim wipes more condensation off of his. Axel wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, quick and rough against his lips.

 

Tim tries not to look at Axel’s lips.

 

“Are you staying at the hotel?” Axel asks, gesturing vaguely to the door on the opposite end of the bar.

 

And it surprises Tim that he asks. Partly because it seems obvious. The hotel is right here, he’s not really sure where else he would be staying. But also because he’s not sure why Axel really cares where he’s going to be spending the night.

 

He nods.

 

Axel nods too, giving Tim a once-over with his eyes. Tim isn’t sure if this counts as Axel checking him out or not. And if Axel is checking him out right now, Tim can’t tell if that’s bold or just stupid.

 

“Interesting. Me too.”

 

“Right, “ Tim responds.

 

He’s not sure why he chooses that word as a response, but he feels like he has to say _something_.

 

Axel takes another long drink. A really long drink. Long enough that Tim feels like he should probably tell him to slow down.

 

He doesn’t. He just _feels_ like he probably should.

 

Axel sets the bottle onto the bar counter and turns his body so that he’s fully facing Tim now. He cocks his head to the side. He looks ridiculous. Like a confused puppy.

 

“Well, Tim,” Axel starts to say. He trails off, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

 

Tim raises an eyebrow. He can’t decide if going from “Timothy” to “Tim” for Axel is a good thing or a bad thing, but he likes how it sounds coming out of Axel’s mouth.

 

Axel’s very pretty mouth, with his pretty white teeth and pretty pink lips.

 

“Yeah, Junior?” Tim asks.

 

He wishes he could gauge where this is going, but nothing could have really prepared Tim for the very direct suggestion that would leave Axel’s lips next.

 

“I think you should take me to your room.”

 

-

 

Tim knows by now that fucking guys in their 20s is hardly going to fix his problems. He also knows that fucking a guy as objectively annoying as Axel is probably only going to create more problems. It’s a bad decision to let Axel go up to his hotel room with him.

 

Tim does it anyways.

 

The first thing Axel does once Tim closes the door is slide off his jacket and throw it onto a nearby chair. Very casual, like it’s his room. He’s in a shirt that’s so thin it’s practically see-through; it’s v-neck style, plunging neckline revealing an obscene amount of Axel’s soft, hairless chest. Tim can see that Axel did re-tape the shoulder. Axel kicks off his shoes and sits down on the bed, bouncing on it slightly.

 

“I think your bed is nicer than mine,” Axel remarks, pressing his hands into the mattress.

 

Tim exhales air quickly through his nose, amused enough at how casual the remark is.

 

Maybe, if Axel’s lucky, his face will end up pressed into the mattress too.

 

Tim slips off his coat, and ends up tossing it onto the same chair. He takes his shoes off slowly, and pauses for a moment before looking back at Axel again. Axel just watches him from his spot on the bed. He runs a hand through his hair quickly and bites his bottom lip. It’s absentminded, probably, but he looks a little nervous.

 

Tim briefly wonders if maybe they shouldn’t do this at all. Briefly.

 

He crosses the room then and sits on the edge of the bed next to Axel. Axel shifts over slightly, giving Tim a little more space, which Tim then closes between them by capturing Axel’s lips with his.

 

Axel lets out a surprised moan and then kisses Tim back, sliding his hands under Tim’s shirt.

 

His hands are cold. Tim doesn’t even care.

 

He pulls away then, slipping off his shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

 

Axel slowly starts to take off his own shirt, but winces when he starts to move his left arm. Tim instantly feels horrible.

 

He helps Axel ease the shirt off around the bruised shoulder slowly. He tries not to think about how much of an asshole he is for having targeted said shoulder earlier.

 

Tries, and is pretty unsuccessful.

 

The shoulder is wrapped up nicely with something a little different and more durable than he was using before. Maybe Axel isn’t as stupid as Tim assumed. The shoulder certainly looks bruised, the skin around it tinted different shades of pink and purple.

 

He’s still extremely pretty, fucked up shoulder and all.

 

Tim pulls Axel back into a kiss, being cautious of how he moves his weight against Axel. Axel shifts further onto the bed, moving onto his back. He pulls Tim down with him roughly with his good arm.

 

The part of Tim that feels like an asshole wants to tell him to slow down and be careful. That part of Tim that _is_ an asshole couldn’t care less and just wants to get inside Axel as quickly as possible.

 

And Tim finds out that Axel is _much_ more tolerable in this setting, spread out under him, looking up with big doe eyes.

 

It’s all very handsy for a few minutes— an impressive feat for Axel considering the pain he must be feeling in his shoulder. Axel slides his hands up Tim’s back and then down his chest, fingers softly running over every inch of skin on Tim’s torso.

 

And Tim is hard. So hard that he can barely think straight. So hard that this doesn’t even seem like this could be a bad decision. It feels too good.

 

This is the _only_ decision. _Whatever_.

 

Tim slips his hand slowly into Axel’s pants then, feeling that he’s just as hard as Tim is. That he wants this just as much as Tim does.

 

He starts to pull the pants down then, eyes meeting Axel’s for confirmation that he’s okay with this. Axel nods and squirms his way out of them. Tim throws the pants to the floor. And Axel is completely naked against the hotel sheets now, already begging Tim to touch him. To touch every part of him.

 

Tim slowly slips out of his own pants. Extremely slowly, just to fuck with Axel. Just so that he gets to watch Axel grow more and more impatient as he waits for him on the bed.

 

Axel slowly moves his hand to his crotch and is about to start to touch himself when Tim swats his hand away. Tim has to stop himself from smiling when Axel whines.

 

And it’s _so_ easy to be mean to Axel, even when he’s not being annoying. He’s still just that stupid kid that barely beat him tonight.

 

“No, Junior,” Tim tells him, dropping his voice lower and running a hand along the inside of Axel’s thigh.

 

Axel squirms desperately, mouth open and panting at even the slightest touch. He looks like he’s going to scream.

 

Tim would love to make Axel scream.

 

“Please,” Axel says, leaning into Tim’s touch.

 

And Tim gives Axel what he wants, or at least a little bit of what he wants, slipping two fingers inside him.

 

Axel moans, grasping at the bedsheets, his pretty hands clenching into fists as Tim works him open.

 

Axel is tight. Almost too tight for Tim to slip a third finger inside. But he does it anyways. Slowly, but Axel still makes a surprised noise, his breath escaping his throat in something between a gasp and a moan.

 

It’s a nice noise. Delicate and soft, but desperate at the same time. Tim is very proud he made it happen.

 

But as nice as it would be to make Axel orgasm with just one hand, it’s not enough for Tim. Not now.

 

Maybe some other time. Maybe.

 

“I want to fuck you,” Tim tells Axel, shiftinghimself further between Axel’s legs.

 

Axel laughs then, breathless and amused. Tim kind of wants to slap him for laughing. He doesn’t, even though part of him thinks Axel might be into that too. Instead he just rolls his eyes and waits for Axel to answer.

 

“Please do,” Axel says. He tries to sound casual, but his voice sounds just on the edge of begging.

 

Tim pulls his fingers out of Axel. He pauses. He raises an eyebrow, waiting. Axel sighs shakily.

 

“Please, _Tim_ ,” Axel says again, and now it’s begging. “ _Please._ ”

 

Tim positions himself against Axel, and enters him slowly. Axel immediately wraps his legs around Tim’s torso and digs his right hand into Tim’s shoulder.

 

Axel swears in German, loudly, and closes his eyes as Tim works himself into an even rhythm. Axel buries his face into Tim’s neck, breathing heavily against his skin.

 

They stay like that for a bit, Tim continuing to thrust into Axel and Axel letting the occasional moan leave his pretty pink lips.

 

Tim swears that each moan is louder than the last, the sound of Axel’s voice filling the small hotel room. Tim debates between covering Axel’s mouth or yelling at him. He should probably shut Axel up before things get too intense and Tim ends up getting a noise complaint from a guest in one of the other rooms, but the problem with shutting Axel up would be that Tim wouldn’t get to hear Axel scream his name.

 

Tim doesn’t do anything.

 

It doesn’t take very long for Axel to reach the very edge, digging his nice sharp fingernails into Tim’s skin and inhaling sharply.

 

“I’m—“

 

“Not yet, Junior,” Tim interrupts him, slowing down his rhythm. His voice comes out like a snap and he sounds meaner than he intended to be, but he doesn’t really care. He moves a hand on the underside of Axel’s thigh, right at the edge of his ass. He digs his fingers in. Just a little bit.

 

“Look at me,” Tim tells him.

 

Axel whines and pulls away from Tim’s neck to look at him. He looks like he might cry. He’s so _so_ close to reaching the peak. Just looking at Axel looking like that nearly brings Tim to that place too.

 

“Say my name.”

 

“Tim, please,” Axel says, almost immediately. It’s a desperate plea and it’s still hot, but Tim knows Axel could give him more.

 

Tim shakes his head.

 

“Louder.”

 

And Tim accents the word with a sharp hit to Axel’s ass. Tim’s never actually spanked anyone before, but he never could’ve imagined it would be as satisfying as this is right now.

 

“Tim,” Axel repeats. To Axel’s credit, it’s a little louder.

 

Tim spanks him again. Hard. Really hard.

 

“ _Tim, please!_ ”

 

And Axel gives Tim the volume he wants with that one, screaming it out as Tim thrusts into him with a bit more forcefulness than before.

 

They finish at almost the exact same time. Axel empties himself first with one final moan and Tim finishes a few moments later, Axel’s stomach ending up covered in the collective mess they’ve made.

 

They lay there for a moment, just breathing together, side by side. They don’t say anything, but it’s a nice silence. A content silence.

 

After a few moments, Tim grabs a towel for Axel to clean himself up with. Tim just watches him. He feels like maybe he _should_ be doing the cleaning part, but touching Axel seems like it would be almost awkward now.

 

They lay in bed a little longer.

 

“I guess I should head back to my room,” Axel says after a few minutes.

 

He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Tim sits up too. Axel looks at him over his shoulder, almost expectantly.

 

And then it hits Tim that Axel might not want to go back to his hotel room. That Axel might be looking for a little bit more than just an orgasm. That Axel might want Tim to ask him to stay.

 

Tim doesn’t ask Axel to stay, he just watches Axel slips his clothes back on. It might not be gentlemanly, but neither is Tim. He doesn’t even help Axel put his shirt back on over his shoulder, just watches him wince a few times as he moves around in the pale yellow lamplight.

 

He looks so beautiful. Tim almost tells him that, but he figures he shouldn’t given the circumstances. That’s just going to make this harder.

 

Axel slips his jacket and shoes back on and looks at Tim. He grins the same signature grin as before. Tim tries not to notice that the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

Tries, and is pretty unsuccessful.

 

“I hope I’ll see you around soon, Tim,” Axel says, casual and cheerful. Like he means it.

 

Tim really hopes he means it.

 

Tim nods. He bites his lip and doesn’t say anything for a minute. He needs a minute. He needs a minute so that he doesn’t end up asking Axel to just stay. So that he doesn’t make another bad decision tonight.

 

Funny how not making a bad decision can make one feel like a really,  _really_ bad person.

 

He clears his throat quietly and smiles. He tries not to make it seem forced this time.

 

“Goodnight, Junior,” Tim says.

 

Axel opens the door and throws Tim one last parting glance. He winks, exaggerating the motion theatrically. It’s annoying, but it’s cute. Tim knows it’s just to fuck with him.

 

“Goodnight, Tim.”


End file.
